Depresión!
by ppg y yo
Summary: Blossom no tiene ningún tipo de malestar, sin embargo, siente le vacío en su interior y tiene deseos de suicidarse. ¿Qué pasará cuándo la persona menos pensada sea su ayuda? ¿Qué sucederá cuándo esa persona le confiese accidentalmente sus sentimientos hacia Blossom? ¿Será correspondido, Blossom se recuperará de su depresión "sin causa"?


Soy la persona más patética que puede existir, ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Simplemente estoy intentando evitar ser lastimada… cosa que no es efectiva… ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! Odio todo en el mundo… estoy mintiendo… no lo odio… solo me odio a mi misma… otro día, otro día… todos los días… esbozaré esa sonrisa tan falsa que el mundo se cree…

¡No lo tolero, pero no sé por qué! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿¡Estoy loca o sólo intento mitigar el dolor!? No hay razones por las que esté triste. Tengo casa, amigos, padres, mascotas, voy bien académicamente y dibujo de manera excepcional, no sufro ningún tipo de acoso y gozo de buena salud… ¡¿Es qué no puedo ser feliz de una buena vez?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo el vacio en el interior?! ¡¿Es el miedo?!

-Blossom, ¿Puedes ayudarme en éste tema?

-¿Qué?... Ah… ¿Cuál tema es?- Le respondo a la chica que me muestra su libreta de apuntes… creo que la ayudaré, necesito distraerme un poco. Creo que si no me hubiera interrumpido mentalmente ya hubiera tomado las tijeras y…

-Son ecuaciones de tercer grado… me harías un gran favor si me explicaras…

Qué linda joven, se ve que disfruta de su estancia en esta vida, ¿Podré ser cómo ella?

-Sí, verás todo comienza en…

Así continué explicándole un tema muy sencillo… ¿Podrá alguien explicármelo también, el tema de la vida? Me pregunto si sólo estoy aburrida y por eso quiero acabar con todo… aunque eso suena muy feo. Se me invitó a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un buen amigo… se llama Mitch, me agrada pero… entre sus invitados está Brick… el me gusta pero ya me ha despreciado más de una vez, y su hermano Butch no es un buen apoyo, pues siempre me molesta con estupideces inventadas de quién sabe dónde se sacó.

Pienso en ir… quiero ver a Boomer y a Robín, que se han vuelto más cercanos a mí. Pero no quiero ver a Brick… es irónico odiar a alguien por amarlo. Tal vez parte de mi "tristeza" se deba a él, porque sé que nunca se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él… al menos no de mí, porque mi adorable colegio se ha dado la tarea de esparcir el rumor de que me gusta Brick, de hecho, él ya es consciente de eso… inclusive ha dicho a mis espaldas que se siente incómodo conmigo…

Si ése es el caso… ¡¿Por qué me sigue hablando?! ¿¡Por qué se acerca a dónde estoy yo?! ¡Se supone que si te sientes incómodo con alguien no te le acercas!

Pero qué se le va a hacer, si él quiere ir dónde estoy, no se lo voy a impedir porque… quiero estar cerca de él y sentir su embriagadora y fría presencia…

Sospecho que no iré a la fiesta de Mitch, si me preguntan el por qué no fui diré que no tenía transporte e íbamos estar solas mis hermanas y yo porque el profesor fue a una junta… excusas… siempre me sacan del apuro… en realidad si quiero ir, pero me da vergüenza verlo a la cara… perdóname Mitch, no iré a tú fiesta.

Soy muy rara, ni si quiera sé lo que quiero…No quiero vivir… pero no quiero morir…

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer conmigo? ¿Debo matarme o sólo seguir?

-¡Debes superarlo!

-¿eh? ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunté a aquella persona que me habló… no la veo…

-Soy… em… Berseck…- dijo para mostrarse ante mí. Al igual que yo, viste una cola de caballo pero ella usa un listón rojo algo rasgado, usa una falda corta a cuadros de color rojo oscuro, está un poco rasgada. Su blusa es rosada y lleva una corbata mal puesta de color rojo. Ella sólo me mira con sus penetrantes ojos rojos…

-¿Berseck? ¿Eres la "Berseck" qué me molesta en el aula de clases?- le dije con toda la frialdad que pude, esa chica siempre me fastidia (al igual que Butch) con estupideces propias de la humanidad. -¿Por qué dijiste "debes superarlo" hace unos instantes?

Es como si me hubiera respondido a mi pregunta que me hice en la mente…

-Yo… no lo sé… sólo te vi más cabizbaja de lo normal y por alguna razón… se me salió de la boca…

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya terminaron las clases.

-Te vi sola… así que vine a hacerte compañía…- respondió mientras miraba el suelo… ¿Acaso está sonrosada?

-¿Vienes a fastidiarme? Ya tengo suficiente contigo y con Butch para molestarme con un amor no correspondido.- le dije eso último con algo de odio.

-¡NO!, ¡No es eso! Es sólo que… tienes el mismo rostro que yo…

-¿Qué? Estoy consciente de que nos parecemos mucho pero…

-¡Tienes mi rostro de cuándo intenté suicidarme! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. ¿Berseck, la chica ruda de la clase, intentó suicidarse?

-¿Qué?...

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses, Blossom Utonium! ¡No te lo permitiré!- me dijo mientras me miraba con determinación… ella lo decía en serio…

Yo sólo la observo… eso fue muy impactante… ¿Cómo sabía que tenía ligeras ideas de morir?

-Nadie vino para ayudarme… nadie me apoyó… mis hermanas estaban en otra ciudad por estudios y nuestro padre nunca le importamos… había decidido tomar el cuchillo de la cocina y cortarme el cuello después de las clases… quería acabar con el vacio que me atormentaba… las clases ya habían terminado, fui a mi casa, tomé el cuchillo y me fui corriendo al baño… acercaba aquel utensilio cada vez más a mi cuello… sólo quedaban unos 10 cm para llegar a lo que sería mi fin… 5 cm… 3 cm y luego… miré mi reflejo en el espejo del baño… observé cómo mi rostro se encontraba tan triste y ansioso de acabar con todo… me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué lo hago? ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¡Yo no quiero morir! E inmediatamente alejé ese cuchillo de mi cuello…- me dijo para señalar la zona que deseaba cortar…

-Berseck… yo…

-No intentes suicidarte, tú en realidad no quieres morir… sólo estás triste. Así que Blossom Utonium, ¡Si lo intentas no dudaré en seguirte a dónde sea que vayas y arruinar tus planes!- me dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo. -… y no mal interpretes cuando te molesto… si lo hago es porque así borras el rostro de tristeza que tienes todo el santo día…

-¿Mi rostro… estaba triste?...- lo único que hago es balbucear estupideces…

-Sí… pero… te molestas como una niña de 3 años cuando agarro tus cosas y no te las devuelvo… tus cejas se fruncen y tu boca se dobla hacia abajo y tus ojos anormalmente rosados… sólo me ven diciéndome "¡Regresalos!" mientras inflas ligeramente tus mejillas… es divertido… es como si de la nada regresaras de un sueño sin fin…- comentó Berseck que simplemente sonríe al recordar aquellos sucesos…

-Berseck… ¿Cómo te libraste del vacío?- le pregunto con curiosidad, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme…

-Sólo… siendo más feliz…- me responde mientras sonríe de manera sincera. –además… lo del cuchillo fue hace años atrás… sólo lo superas y ya…

-Entonces… ¿Me molestas sólo por mi rostro triste?

-Bueno también porque tengo celos…- dijo para desviar su mirada avergonzada de mí. –Tengo celos de que tú quieras a Brick…

-¿Te gusta también?- le dije asombrada, eso significa que tenemos el mismo buen gusto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Mis celos son hacia ti y solamente a ti porque tú quieres a un imbécil como Brick en lugar de quererme a mí!... Espera… ¿dije… eso… en voz alta…?- dicho eso, se tapo la boca con las manos y se puso totalmente roja.

-¡¿Qué?!- le dije mientras abría mis ojos sorpresivamente. -¿Tú… me quieres como… algo más que una amiga o compañera de clase?

-…Sí…- dijo mientras se quitaba las manos del rostro y sólo fruncía el seño con vergüenza… todavía está sonrosada…

-Este… agradezco tu ayuda pero…- le comenzaba a responder, espero escoger las palabras correctas.-pienso que…

-¡Por favor no me odies! ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí porque tú me gustas mucho!- me gritó con mucha fuerza… su rostro, aún rojo, muestra unos ojos muy brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Berseck… no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… pero sinceramente, no creo poder verte como algo más que mi compañera de clase, aunque eso no significa que te odie… sin embargo, podemos ser buenas amigas- le dije serenamente mientras me acercaba a ella y ponía mi mano sobre su hombro.

-…Bueno, n-no negaré que te lo tomaste con calma…- me dijo para mirarme a los ojos, sus ojos muestran que tienen una o dos lagrimas traicioneras. –Me alegro que no quieras alejarte.

-…Oye…- le hablé a Berseck. –Tienes la costumbre de interrumpir a la gente cuando habla ¿No?

Le dije de manera de broma a Berseck, la cual, sólo sonrío de una manera que podía sentir su felicidad mezclada con su tristeza.

-Blossom… ¿Me harías un favor?

-Sí…

-¿Me darías… un… b-beso…?- dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

Eso realmente me impactó, ¡nunca pensé que me fuera a pedir eso!

-Ehm… bueno… yo… realmente…- comencé a balbucear, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-…No te obligaré a hacerlo…

-…Sólo uno pequeñito… después haremos como que ese incidente no ocurrió… ¿Está bien?

-S-sí- me dijo mientras volvíamos a cruzar miradas.

En realidad, me sigo preguntando ¡¿Por qué le dije que sí?! ¡¿Es qué acaso la lástima me consume?! A decir verdad… sólo acepté porque me recuerda mucho a Brick, aún sabiendo que ella no es él y que nunca será su reemplazo…

Y así nos fuimos acercando lentamente, nuestros labios están peligrosamente cerca y la distancia disminuye cada vez más, casi siento la respiración de Berseck más fuerte, de un movimiento involuntario ambas cerramos nuestros ojos y, sucedió, nos besamos. Fue algo raro, para mí, porque nunca en mi vida había besado a otra chica.

Berseck solamente me acerca cada vez más a su cuerpo y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos… esto me da vergüenza… y siento mi rostro arder.

Luego, nos separamos y simplemente nos miramos.

-…Ese incidente jamás pasó… sólo fue un sueño…- me dijo Berseck que sonreía de manera infantil.

-¡Exacto! ¡Espero que encuentres a la persona especial!

-Tú también, espero que lo hagas. A propósito, lo decía en serio lo del suicidio, ni se te ocurra hacer algo así, Blossom.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré- y está vez lo dije en serio.

Pasó el tiempo, y yo ya no me siento triste ni vacía y ahora me siento mejor. Brick pues… sigue siendo Brick, sólo que resultó que el muy imbécil decía que se sentía incómodo conmigo porque sentía que haría algo estúpido frente a mí, y que luego yo pensara que él es idiota… bueno resulta que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos y ahora somos novios… Berseck conoció a un tal Dexter, y pues se enamoró de él y ahora están saliendo, pero dice que le gusta fastidiarlo robándole sus historietas. Esto ha salido bien para ambas, Berseck y yo somos las mejores amigas y podemos contarnos todo. Lo que si me sorprendió fue que Boomer me pidió ayuda para acercársele a mi hermanita… obviamente le puse diversas pruebas para checar que realmente la quisiera y que no sólo quiera tenerla como un trofeo, me pregunto si ponerle la prueba del detector de mentiras fue exagerado.. Nah.

Bueno, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado… no entiendo cómo es que quise matarme alguna vez…

* * *

Pues aquí una historia de las emociones mas bipolares que he hecho, espero no les haya disgustado escena mini-yuri n_nU bueno

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
